Ensnare the Sun
by Legendary Armor
Summary: Everything about him is driving Flynn to distraction... especially those gorgeous lashes, that silky hair. It hasn't gone unnoticed. Flynn/Yuri, oneshot.


Yuri's eyelashes were beautiful, just like the rest of him.

Was that an odd thing to notice? Flynn wasn't sure - but it was certainly true. His lashes were longer and fuller than any Flynn had seen, even on noble ladies wearing expensive cosmetics. It wasn't the only thing about him that went against "traditional" masculinity - his long, well-cared for hair was definitely another thing about him that could only be described as lovely. Yuri had heard his fair share of remarks about his looks throughout his life, but they always seemed to just bounce right off of him; he didn't care at all, and in fact, seemed to take a bit of pride in his hair.

The man of the hour took that moment to vault gracefully through the Commandant's window, his dark tresses windblown and wild. He stood completely at ease, his usual slight, mischievous smile lighting up his face. Flynn studied him, unsurprised at his presence, mouth quirking in a mixture of fondness and irritation.

"Busy as always," the guild member drawled, leaning over the desk with one hand. Strands of his hair, soft as silk, fell over the back of the blonde's fingers, tickling him. Again, just like last time and many times before, he fought the senseless urge to pick it up, to feel it, to run his hands through it...

He put down the pen he'd been writing with, giving the other man his full attention. "Just like you, huh?" He got a chuckle in return, as Yuri wandered around the edge of the desk and stopped right beside his childhood friend, close enough to touch. "Is there something you need specifically, or is this just a typical visit to get on my nerves?"

"Something I need? Sure, I guess. Call it curiosity. And please, annoying you is basically a duty of mine at this point." He leaned in closer. "I've got a question for you, golden boy."

"Yeah? What is it?"

Lips quirking into more of a smirk, Yuri leaned in so close that Flynn could feel the warmth of his breath ghost across his own lips.

"Why do you keep staring at me all the damn time?"

A chill crept up Flynn's spine, goosebumps and an uncomfortable feeling roiling in his gut as he felt his cheeks begin to flush. His breath caught in his throat and his mouth went dry as he replied in the most intelligent manner he could - which was not at all, flustered as he was.

_"Excuse me?"_

Yuri's laughter echoed from the walls, a stray strand of his hair tickling the end of Flynn's nose. The blonde brushed it aside, hesitating for just a moment at the feel of it against his skin, flushing more deeply when he realized the mistake.

"Like that, right there. Come on, Flynn. I know I'm pretty, but give me a break! Starting to feel like you're looking right down in my soul, gazing at me so hard." He seemed genuinely curious, and somewhat suspect, under all the usual mischief. "So come on, tell me. What's the deal? It's been going on for a while now."

Yuri had his own suspicions, of course; he wasn't an idiot, and he'd known Flynn for just about forever. He was just enough of a bastard to make him say it, though; and of course, there was always the chance that he was wrong. He didn't want to level an accusation of attraction, only to have the Commandant laugh in his face - that just wouldn't do. And, it might... hurt a little. For certain reasons...

But sure enough, Flynn's face began to heat even further. "It's nothing -"

"Come _on_, Flynn. I've known you long enough to know when you're lying to me."

The blonde looked deeply into Yuri's dark eyes, which glowed in the sunlight streaming through the window, highlighting his lashes and silken locks. His gaze flickered down nervously to the guild member's lips, then back to his eyes, an anxious fluttering in his stomach. He felt like a teenager with a crush, and he knew he was caught.

"Isn't it obvious?" he whispered, instead of directly answering the question.

"I dunno, _Commandant_. Why don't you tell me exactly what you're talking about?"

Flynn's eye twitched in irritation. "Did you seriously come all the way from Dahngrest just to corner me into admitting I'm in love with you?"

"How romantic," Yuri said, chuckling again in reply. "I'll accept it. Could be a little more eloquent, though. Don't you have an example to set?"

"_'I'll accept it'_? What the hell does that even _mean_?"

"...Isn't it obvious?" the other man whispered, leaning in so close now that he was but a second away from connecting his own full lips to Flynn's. He stopped, though, hovering there, letting the other man make the choice - and he did.

Flynn wrapped his arms around Yuri's neck, drawing him forward so suddenly and forcefully that the guild member practically fell right into the blonde Commandant's lap as he kissed his best friend quite thoroughly, his lips sliding over Yuri's as he felt his heart hammering madly in his chest, breathless with want. Yuri's tongue flicked forward teasingly, demanding entrance - and Flynn complied, feeling the wet heat of their mouths meet as he placed one hand on his friend's hip, and the other in that gorgeous, silky hair, pressing him _closer, closer_.

Yuri's eyes were half-lidded, smoldering with need as he rested his hands on Flynn's cheeks, his breathing heavy and ragged, hot and sweet against the Commandant's skin. He nibbled gently at the blonde's lower lip, and pressed a quick, light kiss to the swollen mouth beneath his own before stopping, pulling back just a few inches to look Flynn right in the eyes.

"I take it that's a yes, and we're on the same page?" He laughed as Flynn swatted him across the head, smiling all the while. He ran his hands through Yuri's hair, delighting in the feel of it, the sunshine warm and beautiful, just like the man in front of him.

"Gorgeous, even when you're being a cocky piece of work. How is that fair?"

"You're not too hard on the eyes yourself, and you damn well know it."

Flynn smiled as the other man leaned in for another kiss, his heart soaring. "If I'm good enough for you, I can't be doing too badly, I guess -"

And then Yuri shut him up, and the time for talking was over.

* * *

_end._


End file.
